


This Isn't What I Was Going For

by writingkiwi



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, cuddly mogar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/pseuds/writingkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt:<br/>I am having a bad day so may I request a fluffy prompt of Vav mistaking Anise Oil, the bear equivalent of catnip, for cologne on his way to a date with Ash and Mogar reacting to him accordingly upon seeing him? Bonus if you can included Mogar rubbing against Vav like a cat does to mark a human as their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't What I Was Going For

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments are welcome

Vav’s rushing around his apartment tie hung loosely from his neck, shirt half buttoned, and belt unfastened. He fixes his clothes as he continues to search his apartment for his cologne. _I can’t go on a date without cologne!_ Fear of Ash noticing drives Vav to search harder.

He ends up at the pantry in desperation. He rummages through all the random bottles of flavouring and essences. He grabs a bottle reading ‘anise oil’ and holds it up to his nose; it smells like black liquorice. He quickly checks the label for any warnings, and when he finds none, he uses the anise oil in replacement of cologne.

Vav quickly readjusts his tie in the mirror and giving himself a once over. He’s going on another date with Ash, but this time he’s pretty sure it’s just another incident of him being helpful to her articles. But Vav is convinced that if this goes well it will convince Ash to consider dating him.

He finds himself on a bus minutes later, and regretting it. How does he keep forgetting the bus’ terrible timing? He bolts out of the vehicle the second it stops and realises the restaurant is a few blocks away. He’s about to start running when the sound of a pair of feet hitting the pavement sounds behind him.

Vav spins around and feels his heart stop in fear. Mogar is staring right at him, and approaching quickly. Before he can ask the vigilante what he wants, Mogar has his head tilted towards Vav’s neck and is sniffing harshly. Vav watches in confusion as Mogar’s pupils dilate.

“What do you-?” Mogar wraps his arms around him cutting him off, and has his face pressed to Vav’s neck sniffing consistently.

 _I’m already late, and this isn’t helping._ “The hugging is nice Mogar, but I need to be somewhere.”

Mogar doesn’t budge, if anything he holds tighter. “No.”

“What!?”

Mogar moves his face up to the side of Vav’s head and starts rubbing his cheek against the side of Vav’s face. A low rumbling noise starts up from Mogar, and Vav would call it purring if Mogar wasn’t a person. _This is like what friendly cats do._

“Mogar please, I’m going to be late.”

Mogar pouts and shakes his head.

Vav sighs. “Why not?”

Mogar brushes his face against the side of Vav’s head again. “Mine.”

Vav’s heart stutters at the blunt honesty and the implications of what Mogar just said. _Ash probably thinks I’ve stood her up. Damn it._ Vav manages to pull his phone from his pocket and sees that he is 20 minutes late. He lets his shoulders slump and sends Ash a quick text about having to deal with hero business. He pockets his phone and glares at the man sniffing him and smiling.

“You made me miss my date. Hope you’re happy.” Vav grumbles.

“I am.” Mogar runs his nose along Vav’s neck, and it startles a laugh from the hero.

“What’s got you so cuddly all of a sudden? You usually hate my guts.”

Mogar uses all his restraint to pull away to look Vav in the eye. “Your scent is different.”

Vav remembers the make shift cologne he used. “Uh...good or bad?”

Mogar’s pupils dilate again. “Good. _Very good.”_

Vav frowns. “What are you even doing in downtown at this time?”

Mogar gives in to his impulses, and  goes back to rubbing his face all over Vav’s neck and shoulders. “I wasn’t here.”

“Where were you?”

“The outskirts of the woods.”

Vav knows that the outskirts of the woods is just on the edge of town, fairly close to where they are now. But still a good distance away.

“If you were over there, why are you here now?”

“I caught a desirable scent.”

Vav blushes slightly at that. _Mogar ran across town because he smelt my weird cologne._  He’s snapped out his thoughts by a familiar laugh. He turns his head towards the laughter and spots X-Ray with a bag full of new video games and his phone out snapping a pic.

“Hilda’s gonna love this.” He’s grinning from ear to ear, and Vav kinda wants to hit him.

Mogar pays him no mind, the only thing on his mind is the amazing smell surrounding Vav. Vav on the other hand has to deal with his friend.

“So why are you snuggling up with our arch nemesis? Didn’t you have a date with Ash tonight?”

Vav sighs. “Not our arch nemesis. I _did_ have a date, but then this teddy bear showed up and has refused to stop hugging and sniffing me.”

X-Ray sputters in laughter. “But _why_  is he sniffing you like you’re a drug?”

Vav shrugs. “I dunno, it might be the cologne I used.”

X-Ray frowns, but his lips are still pulling into a smirk. “What cologne gets a vigilante like this?”

“Well I didn’t use a cologne exactly, I had to improvise and grabbed something from the kitchen.”

X-Ray is failing to hold back his smile. “What’d you use?”

“Anise oil, I think.”

X-Ray holds up his phone and starts typing out a text.

“What are you doing?”

“Asking Hilda what the hell anise oil is.”

Vav nods. _That’s actually a good idea, why hadn’t I thought of that?_ They don’t have to wait long for a reply.

“She says you guys look adorable.”

Vav frowns. “The important stuff X-Ray.”

“That is important. But she says it’s like catnip for bears. Which explains that.” He waves a hand at Mogar being his snugly doped up self.

X-Ray starts walking and waves farewell. “Well I gotta go man, these achievements aren’t gonna unlock themselves.” He shakes the bag of games in their direction before disappearing around a corner.

Vav sighs and drops his head to Mogar’s strong shoulder. At least he knows why this happened now. Also having something that can make Mogar all happy and snugly would be useful for when they accidentally piss him off. Mogar starts humming some tune and Vav feels his eyes flutter closed and himself drifting off. The last thought he has is; _this makes up for missing my date._


End file.
